1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image pickup device that provides an image of an object in which a shadow is created in accordance with illumination for an exhibition.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a line scanner that, when scanning an object, irradiates the object with light from a light source such that shadows of projections included in the object are uniformly created, thereby providing an image with a uniform shadow.